


Never Again

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Vergil is a bit of a megalomaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil and Dante were separated after the attack that killed their mother. These are pieces of Vergil’s life leading up to DMC3 Vergil-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #16 - Weakness  
> Notes: One of my readers requested that I should write about Vergil and his life after the attack which killed Eva.
> 
> Originally uploaded to ff.net a few years ago. Fixed some minor things.

I wasn’t strong enough to defeat them. They came in the middle of the night, five full-blooded demons against the three of us. To say the least we were entirely unprepared and could only run in blind panic, mother’s panicked screams of “ _run_!” echoing through the house.  
I couldn’t protect mother or Dante. Couldn’t keep them from being hurt. Dante ran, thank God for that the idiot for once in his life actually listened and did something sensible. Mother however…  
I keep seeing her bloodied form whenever I close my eyes. One arm stretched out in front of her as if reaching for me, her body face-down except her face which had turned to the side. Blue eyes open – empty and staring at me. Mocking me for my weakness.  
I can’t stay like this. I need power. I _need_ to be stronger.  
I need father’s power.

* * *

There is nobody out there who can help me. I’ve scoured every tome relating to demonic power that I’ve been able to put my hands on, but still I draw a blank. I know the power is there, I can feel it. It's just outside my reach and there is something I can't figure out  _what_ it is that it needs to unlock. Those who are known to possess knowledge of how either deny it or are dead.  
It is essentially making me start to believe that the only way that I can attain knowledge how to properly harness the demonic powers locked away in my blood is to enter hell and learn straight from the proverbial source.  
I know what it will cost me. Not that it really matters because that is the weaker side of me. Still. It shouldn’t bother me as much as it does, even after all these years. I should be rejoicing in that finally I can get rid of that which makes me a lesser being. The reason why it bothers me is because I have to “sacrifice” – because I wasn’t born perfect. This shell is weak, fragile. _Incomplete_. Like a puzzle where only half of the pieces match up.

* * *

It has been almost ten years since that day. _At last_ I’ve found someone who can undo the seal to Hell so that I can gain father's power. With all probability it will lead to that the world is overthrown by demonic forces and humanity will fall to pieces. Yet still I find myself calm at the thought. The cattle will be prey, as should be. And I will rise above all and never lack power and cut down those who have wronged me.


End file.
